Twisted Perceptions
by LNIYE
Summary: StarOcean III Nel is drunk and she makes the biggest error of her life, she spends the night with Albel. Come to see her sad fate... Well, it is actually funny...


**Twisted Perceptions**

**Hello, here's a story that we wrote while telling ourselves '' Hey, let's write something about Nel!'' Since Albel is so damn sexy, we could not leave him behind.**

**All rights reserved.**

**Have fun!**

**Note: My English seems to be terrible, and I am too lazy to correct. If you see very weird words, it must be because I translated it from French, so it may seem strange.**

**Twisted Perceptions**

Chapter 1 : Nel plays with alcohol and with…

_(Nel Zelpher's point of view)_

I was walking towards my room until I bumped in a wall. Stupid wall! Who was the cretin who left it there, in the way? Whatever, I turned the door knob and I bumped in the door, I had forgotten to push it open, hehehe! I entered the room and I saw a disgusting Glyphian laying in my bed while scattering his bacteria everywhere. This is my room! My name was written on top of the door. I raised my nose to look at the name.

''-A…lbel…luh… ''

''-Yes, Nel? ''

How dare he respond to my name?

''- Hey, this is my name and my room! ''

I started walking towards him in a decisive manner to give him a piece of my mind, but I tripped in a carpet and kissed the floor while the darn man was laughing stupidly. Not without difficulty I rose up as he was crouching in front of me. He was wearing a skirt and I couldsee everything underneath.

''-Wow, I can see… weird stuff… ''

I pressed a finger on his… you-know-what, as he was growling with pain.

''-Wah… You're handsome… let's make up!!! ''

''- Eh? What?... '', he said, surprised.

There is no man, and not Albel the Wicked above all people, who pushes away a woman when she wants him to have fun with her.

When dawn came, lucidity came back to me, I woke up in a bed that was not mine. I felt an arm around my waist, I saw that I was naked, and I caught a glimpse of a katana hanging on the wall. I lowered my eyes to see the arm around my waist. It was made out of metal and the tip was made with claws.

…_Albel Nox…_

I got on my feet, pushing the arm away. I noticed that Albel's purple skirt was our provisary blanket. I shivered with disgust, thinking that I had slept with his pelvis against my butt.

If I was naked and ignorant of my activities of the previous night… Wait a second, I remembered! No! No… Not him… I made it with Albel! I felt sick.

I ran towards the nearest window, passed my head outside and threw up on a passerby. How horrible, Albel Nox, he was disgusting, filthy and, and, and… and really filthy! I had given him the permission to do disgusting things on myself. No, it is quite not right. I asked him to do so. What a shame!

I looked around the room, searching for my clothing. They were on the floor, dispersed around the bed. I quickly got dressed, thinking with nervosity of the moment when the Wicked would wake up. He would brag about his accomplishments to the other men of the group and he would use this chance to give me some perverted comments.

That is why I left the room as quietly as I could, to make use of the few hours of dignity left for me. But I had not seen anything until then.

As I was used to, I went in the kitchen to fix the breakfast, as naturally as I could. As I was cooking eggs, I walked in front of the door and I saw through the window (oh good God…) Albel laughing with… Roger!!!

I just knew that he had told the story to Roger! He then looked towards Cliff, curious, and started to laugh. Now it was Cliff! It kept getting worse! I finsed my eggs and I went in the dining room to give their meal to my friends. As I put the plate in front of Albel, I was sure he would say vulgar things to me or stupidities, but he had the kindness to remain silent. Instead, he just said…

''- Thank you… ''

This simple word seemed suggestive. I stared at him with wide eyes and I ran away towards the kitchen, refusing to eat at the only available plac, just beside Albel. I did not remember that it was his natural way of saying thanks. Suddenly, Albel came in the kitchen and went behind me before he saying :

''- … May I help you wash the dishes…? ''

My eyes widened, what kind of perverted declaration was that? What does that sick monster wanted from me? It was clear that he was lying! Which man, Albel Nox of all men, would step in the kitchen to help a lady cleaning the dishes? So, he took a towel in a really disgusting way and… started drying the dishes! After all, he had as much privacy as an animal in period of reproduction!

''-Ah, Nel… '', he said in a perverted way. '' Why are you not cleanig the dishes…? ''

His cold stare injected with blood gave me a shiver as his eyes furtively met mine, just like a snake. I felt like the prey of that monster. Even if he was looking at the plate in front of hi seyes, I am far from being stupid! I knew that he was picturing me naked.

''- Albel, I know what you are thinking about and I think you are disgusting! ''

He looked at me once again while approaching his face from mine, the vicious monster! I was shocked by the way he tried to kiss me.

''- Ah, Nel, indeed, I must confess… ''

He dared admit it! And his sensual breath upon my skin seemed like an invitation to follow him in the bed! Suddenly, a wide white thing hid his face.

''- This plate was not properly cleaned. ''

… Okay, maybe it was not a tentative… But knowing Albel, I was certain that he would really try next time!

''- Nel… ''

The plate dissapeared and my eyes met his sexy predator's glare filled with trap, but it did not work! His eyes are not interesting at all, not more than his deep, sensual and suave voice!

''- You seem to be kind of nervous… Is there something bothering you? ''

He was trying with subtlety to bring the conversation towards the things we did the night before. I did not answer and I resumed cleaning, trying to ignore his questioning stare, telling myself that it was the best way to avoid the subject. His intense stare exci… uh… bothered me!

''- What?! Why are you looking at me like that!? I know that you wish to undress me! ''

His eyes widened and then narrowed, while a proud and somewhat dark smile appeared on his lips.

''- But, Nel… I do not need to wish I could undress you. The image of your naked body shall always be printed in the depths of my memory. ''

… This filthy monster… I stayed still, lokking at him with a shocked stare.

''- Oh… Is it what bothers you? Ah! You were still pure, were you not? I understand now. ''

I continued to look at him with really wide eyes. The rumors we heard at Aquios were always the same : He was filthy, he was an assassin and he was full of illnesses… And also that he was a philanderer selling his mind and body every night.

''- Ah, Nel… Just as I thought that it had to be the night in which I should not have some fun with someone… ''

… It was the end of the month Wash e telling me that he had a sexual life active all through the month? Disgusting.

''- Come on, Albel, how could you do such things with anybody? You are with us since three month, there is always someone with you. ''

''- What do you think I do with the person who sleeps with me? What do you think I do when I have to sleep with Cliff? Or Fayt? If I have to sleep alone, do you think someone cares of my whereabouts in the middle of the night? ''

… Was he telling me that when night came, he did things to Fayt? Repulsing!

Was he telling me that when it was night time he left his room to search for girls on the street? It's terrible!

''- … Does that mean that I am just a girl among all others? ''

''- It means that this night was really nice for me, my dear… ''

I wanted to say something but I remained silent, as he was returning to his plates and ustensils. I wondered how it was to sleep with someone every single night.

_Oh…__That explains the fact that he is always so tired... _

To be followed…

**Hi there, it is our first story about Star Ocean****. You may send me your reviews.**

**Written by : **

**JuliePercevent & LaNuitInYourEyes**


End file.
